narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyabi Shibata
Miyabi Shibata (柴田・ミヤビ, Shibata Miyabi) is a kunoichi who originated from the Land of Labyrinthine and the leader of Team 12, later to be known as Team Miyabi. She is one of the new faces among her jōnin peers and a skilled kunoichi in her own right. With her students, she plans to teach them the importance of overcoming your fears and embracing their abilities with confidence and mastery, which is something that she had worked on for many years to achieve from her intense training methods. To anyone who has ever fought her, she is known as the "Adroit Flame of the Leaf”, for her impressive mastery of fire ninjutsu. (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Miyabi-Shibata-(Shinobi---Watermarked).png |Miyabi's shinobi appearance for most of the series. Miyabi-Shibata-(Casual---Watermarked).png|Miyabi's Off Duty appearance. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Stats Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Miyabi (雅) means "Refinement" or "Elegance" and her family name Shibata (柴田) can either mean "Brushwood" or "Rice Field". * Miyabi's closest friend is Yūgao Uzuki, a member of the ANBU. * According to the databook(s): ** She likes embroidery and jewelry making as a hobby. ** She wants to fight Anko Mitarashi (first databook) and later she doesn't want to fight anyone (third databook). ** Miyabi's favorite foods are Oyakodon (Chicken and Egg Bowl), Ochazuke, and Amashoku as a dessert while her least favorite food is any type of radish. ** She has completed 539 missions in total: 151 D-Rank, 128 C-Rank, 240 B-Rank, 14 A-Rank, and 6 S-Rank. ** Miyabi's favorite phrase is "Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon!" (花鳥風月, Kachou Fuugetsu) which means to ‘experience the beauties of nature, and in doing so learn about yourself’ and her favorite word is "family" (氏族, shizoku). Reference Miyabi Shibata belongs to me Ninjaprincess21 and I'm also under the name dreamchaser21 on deviantART hence the watermarks on the pictures ^.^ Miyabi Shibata Part I+II Shinobi Look - Commissioned by me from Lonyazz on DeviantArt. Miyabi Shibata Part I+II Casual Look - Commissioned by me from Lonyazz on DeviantArt. Category:DRAFT